


The Doctor Will See You Now

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angel Castiel, Begging, Bottom Dean, Caution Word Use, Chastity Kink, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Sounding, Needy Dean, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Exams, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensitive Dean, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a medical kink. Castiel is more than happy to oblige. Starring Castiel as the slightly unorthodox Dr. Novak who enjoys prescribing enforced chastity and daily tease and denial sessions, and Dean as his needy, submissive patient who will do anything for a chance to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Will See You Now

Dean groans as he flips through _Hard Hungarian Hotties_ for the fifth time. He doesn’t have much of a choice, really. There isn’t anything else to do or see. The rest of the room is completely white. The walls are white, the counters are white, the doors are white, the hinges on the doors are white; even the screws holding his chair together are white. His clothes are white as well because ‘Dr. Novak’ had left a note at the door at the end of an infuriatingly long hallway that demanded he change into the neatly folded white gown before entering the room.

 

He’d considered turning back at that point, but he’d been nursing a _serious_ medical kink ever since that time Cas dressed up as a sexy vet for his birthday. Castiel had agreed to indulge him willingly enough, but the angel had insisted they do it ‘the right way.’ If Cas were anyone else in the universe, Dean would be thrilled that his lover was so invested in his pleasure, but Cas was _Cas,_ and Cas insisted on doing everything the hard way. When Cas set his mind to something, everything had to be _perfect_ before the angel even considered showing anyone else. In this case, perfect had taken two months, and even though those months had been far from sexless, Dean’s patience was running out.

 

The fact that he’s been waiting for Cas for over forty-five minutes isn’t helping matters much. He’d wanted to role-play a trip to the doctor’s, not the ridiculous waiting times that came along with any medical visit. He throws down the magazine and picks up another one. This time it’s _Gorgeous German Guys._ He’s already gone through all of the magazines several times, but this one is his favorite. There’s a spread on page forty-two of a slender dark-haired man that looks _just_ like Cas getting fisted by a muscular blonde that bears a slight resemblance to Dean. He’d had the misfortune of picking that particular copy to read first and has been uncomfortably aroused ever since no matter how many times he’d tried to tell himself that he was only gay for Cas and that he was _not_ going to get hard looking at some random rock-hard Russians.

 

He pulls out the spread and briefly considers touching himself, just a little, but the Doctor’s Office Rules are quite clearly posted on the door that leads to Dr. Novak’s office, and right below ‘No Unauthorized Entry’ is ‘No Unauthorized Masturbation.’ He considers praying to Cas to tell him to hurry the fuck up, but then the door opens and Dr. Novak steps out wearing nothing but a white doctor’s coat and a lacy white thong.

 

“The doctor will see you now,” Castiel says in what Dean thinks of as his liquid-sex voice.

 

Dean makes an incoherent sound and rises from his chair, magazine forgotten.

 

“Come on in,” Castiel says, and Dean isn’t really sure how he stops himself from slamming his lover against the wall and ravishing him right then and there.

 

Helpless but to obey, Dean strides forward until he’s standing right beside Cas. He closes his eyes and moans, because Cas is wearing that really expensive perfume that Dean loves because of the way it mingles with Castiel’s natural scent. The angel closes the door behind them as he leads Dean into the room.

 

“Please strip,” Castiel says, and Dean can tell from the tone of his voice that it’s anything but a request. Dean is grateful now for the gown because it comes off in two swift motions. He folds it and hands it to Cas, who deposits it in a laundry bag by the door. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Now, if you would lie down on the exam table, we can get started.”

 

Dean climbs onto the table and tries to ignore the way it makes his cock bounce. He’s so _hard_ , and Cas hasn’t even touched him yet.

 

“I’m going to restrain your ankles and your hands. If at any time you begin to feel uncomfortable, please inform me immediately,” Castiel says as he lifts Dean’s feet into the stirrups and fastens matching straps around each of them.

 

Dean gives Cas his most cock-sure grin. “Kinky.”

 

Cas returns his smile as he restrains each of Dean’s wrists. “Many of my patients feel an uncontrollable need to touch themselves around me, but masturbation can be bad for one’s health unless done by a trained medical professional such as myself, and only then in extreme cases of sexual frustration. I am assuming by the state of your genitals that that’s why you’re here?”

 

Dean whimpers. The way Cas is talking to him borders just on the right side of humiliation, and if anything, it’s making him harder. “Yes, Doctor.”

 

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Winchester?”

 

“I’m just so _hard,_ Doctor. I feel so _needy,_ ” he whines. He’s long suspected that Castiel has a little bit of a fetish for needy bottoms, and the light dusting of color that spreads across his lover’s cheeks is more than enough to confirm his theory.

 

“That is a perfectly normal thing to feel. Most males find themselves becoming erect several times a day. I’m going to ask you a series of personal questions now. What do you normally do when you get an erection?” Castiel picks up his clipboard and raises an eyebrow at Dean.

 

Dean squirms under his lover’s gaze. “Well, most of the time I ignore it. Sometimes I... I jack off. And sometimes my boyfriend takes care of it.”

 

Castiel hums thoughtfully. “Does your boyfriend approve of your unsupervised emissions?”

 

Dean falters. He’s never really given much thought into whether or not it upset Cas when he jerked off. The angel had never said anything, and his solo time never got in the way of his sex life. Then Cas lays a hand on his knee and he breathes a sigh of relief because he knows that Cas is trying to communicate to him that he doesn’t mind. “I don’t think he really minds,” he replies.

 

Castiel scribbles something on the paper. “And do you orgasm every time you have intercourse?”

 

Dean smiles. “Yeah.”

 

“And how often do you have intercourse?”

 

“Almost every day,” Dean responds. “And sometimes twice a day.”

 

Castiel gives Dean a rather realistic look of surprise considering that he’s the one who initiates most of their intimate encounters. “And you still feel the need to pleasure yourself?” He shakes his head. “I’m beginning to suspect that you have an overactive sex drive.”

 

Dean smirks. “I could have told you that.”

 

Castiel frowns. “An overactive sex drive is no laughing matter, Mr. Winchester. It is a very serious condition with only one cure.”

 

Dean’s cock twitches. He’s pretty sure that the cure is more sex. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

“In most cases like yours, I would recommend that you and your boyfriend consider chastity coupled with daily tease and denial sessions.”

 

Dean whimpers. Cas _knows_ that he has fantasies about permanent chastity, and to bring it up now, when he’s helpless to do anything about his arousal is just cruel. “W-what does that mean?” He asks, feigning innocence. He’s more than aware about both chastity and tease and denial (they explore it often enough that he considers himself quite the expert by now) but he just knows that hearing Cas explain it in that deep, sexy voice of his will be _so_ worth pretending to be unaware of those particular sexual practices.

 

Castiel runs a finger along his shaft and Dean actually yelps because it’s so unexpected and so, so welcome. “Well, if you decide upon this method of treatment, your boyfriend will lock you up in a chastity device and only take you out for your daily tease and your weekly cleaning. You won’t be allowed to come until you’re desperate for it, and even if you don’t think you can take anymore, it’ll be up to your boyfriend to decide whether or not you _really_ need it. It can be quite unbearable. Some men respond rather well to it, but others... Others cry, and beg, and curl up at their lover’s feet and try to touch their soft little cocks through their cages. You seem like you’d be the latter type.”

 

Dean whimpers. “Cas, please,” he begs. He’s been hard for over an hour now, and he’s pretty sure that if his lover doesn’t touch him soon he’s going to have a heart attack.

 

“Please _what,_ Mr. Winchester? Are you asking me to touch your or to allow you to orgasm?”

 

Dean groans and thrusts his hips into empty air. “Both.”

 

“Hmm, well, I’ll need to examine you first to either confirm or refute my preliminary diagnosis. If I’m correct, you won’t be coming today.” Cas squeezes his thigh to let him know that he’s just pretending for the sake of his role because they both know that Dean gets into an unpleasant state of mind if he thinks he’s actually going to be denied at the end of the session. “But if I’m wrong, and you manage to pass all of my exams, there will be a very special treat in it for you at the end.”

 

Dean winks at his lover. “Is it a lollipop?” He teases.

 

Cas suppresses a smile. “No, but it does involve my mouth and your cock.”

 

Dean makes a punched-out noise. “Cas,” he breathes.

 

Castiel makes an amused little sound. “That’s Doctor Novak to you. Now, _Dean,_ the first thing we’re going to do is test the sensitivity of your nipples and your tolerance for pain.”

 

Dean sucks in a shaky breath. Cas already _knows_ how much pain he can take during sex, and the answer is not much. After spending his entire life being shot, stabbed, sliced at, strangled, thrown around, electrocuted, ripped apart and raised from the dead, he can tolerate a surprisingly little amount of pain in bed. A little bit sends every drop of blood in his body rushing to his cock; too much kicks his hunter-senses into overdrive and instantly kills the mood. “Yellow!” He doesn’t want to _stop,_ but he definitely doesn’t want Cas to push him too far either and he needs a few minutes to explain that to the angel.

 

Cas puts down the nipple clamps he’d been sanitizing and smiles softly at his lover before undoing the straps holding his wrists in place. “Shh, Dean, it’s okay. I know that you can’t take very much and that I always respect your limits. If you want, we can skip the clamps, or we can stop altogether.” He gently rubs Dean’s wrists as he speaks in order to reassure him.

 

“No!” Dean says. It echoes loudly in the confines of the room and he winces. “No,” he repeats, a little more quietly. “I don’t want to stop. Just skip the clamps. Please.”

 

“Of course, Dean.” He sends the offending items into the drawer. “I just want you to remember that I’d never do anything I knew you didn’t want.” He summons a water bottle from the kitchen. “Here, drink a little before we continue.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes as he accepts the water. He always pretends to hate it when Cas babies him after he uses his caution-word, but he secretly loves it because he knows that it means that Cas cares about him enough to want to make sure he’s all right before continuing. He hands the bottle back to Cas with a satisfied sigh and settles back onto the bed. “Ready.”

 

“Would you like me to leave your hands free for the rest of the session or are you okay with being restrained?” Castiel asks, already beginning to transition back into the role of Dr. Novak.

 

“You can tie me up any day, doc,” he leers.

 

Cas straps him to the table once more and retrieves several items from a nearby tray. “I’m going to be testing your sensitivity using a set of clean brushes and several feathers an angel named Castiel was kind enough to donate to me after a molt.” At Dean’s stunned expression, he grins. “Are you familiar with him?”

 

Dean swallows hard. “I’ve... I’ve seen him around once or twice.”

 

“Then I’m sure you’re aware of how soft his feathers are.” Cas picks up a long, fuzzy, black feather and trails the tip of it down Dean’s clavicle. “How sensual they can be.... How useful they are for teasing. How good they feel trailing down your body, so close to where you want them, but not quite touching...” He circles his feather around his lover’s nipple but doesn’t let it touch the hardened peak. Dean moans and he gives the other nipple the same treatment.

 

“How... How are you gonna test my nipples if you keep avoiding them?” He asks, trying to sound cocky but not quite managing it. He doesn’t want Cas to know just how much his teasing is getting to him, but he’s pretty sure it’s obvious from the steady stream of precome pulsing from his cock that he’s enjoying himself.

 

“This is part of the test,” Cas informs him. “See, when I stimulate the skin around the nipple, it gets hard and it grows more and more sensitive as the anticipation of it being touched grows and grows... And the more I avoid touching it, the needier you grow.” Castiel lets his feather continue on the same torturous, teasing trail.

 

Dean tries to wiggle around to get the feather to brush against his nipple just a little bit, but Castiel is quicker than him and darts away every time. “C’mon, Cas, just touch me already,” he begs.

 

Cas grins and sets the feather aside, and Dean whimpers because he _really_ likes the way Castiel’s feathers feel against his skin, but then there’s a brush dancing _right_ against his nipple and he’s so sensitive from Castiel’s earlier teasing that it’s almost overwhelming.

 

“The second part of the test is designed to unbalance you,” Castiel explains. “I’m going to give this nipple lots of attention and keep it nice and hard for me while the other one gets ignored. It’ll be jealous at first, but then it’ll get soft and you’ll feel nice and frustrated for me.”

 

Dean is skeptical at first, but then the nipple Cas is ignoring starts to throb. He squirms as he tries to get Cas to pay some attention to it, but the angel continues to neglect it. It starts to soften and he begins to writhe. “Please, Cas, please, please.”

 

Cas leans down to brush a gentle kiss against Dean’s softening nipple. It’s not enough to soothe the strange ache that’s developed deep inside of him, but it’s enough to ground him to keep him from spiraling too deep into his headspace. “I’m going to examine your prostrate now. I want you to inform me right away if you feel that you are approaching your orgasm.”

 

“I’m close now,” Dean groans.

 

Cas smiles down at his lover. “Not as close as you’re gonna be.” He coughs into his hand and Dr. Novak slips back into place. “Now, I’m going to play a slide-show of images during your exam. You are to rate each of them on a scale of one to ten, where one is pleasant, but not arousing, and ten is extremely arousing.”

 

Dean nods, glad that Cas is going to _finally_ touch him. A projector screen descends from the ceiling and an image of Castiel smiling and laughing appears on the screen. The angel is clothed, but his eyes are scrunched up in that cute little way that makes Dean want nothing more than to take him to bed and cuddle him for the rest of forever. “Five.”

 

Cas tries and fails to hide a smile. “That’s a picture of the angel I was telling you about earlier. I’ve been told that we bear a striking resemblance. If you’d rate that picture a five, being here with me in my current state of undress must be difficult for you.” He coats two fingers in lube and waits for them to warm up before beginning to massage Dean’s entrance.

 

Dean gasps at the intimate touch. “You have no idea.” An image of Castiel stretched out on the bed, head thrown back in pleasure, hands hovering over his leaking cock but not touching, flashes across the screen. “Fuck. Nine.”

 

The image morphs into one of Cas sucking on his dick through a chastity cage at the same time his lover slides one beautiful, long finger into him. His hips go wild for a moment, bucking and thrashing and nearly dislodging Castiel’s finger before he manages to calm down. “Oh, God, that’s gotta be, like, at least a twenty,” he says.

 

“The scale only goes up to ten, Mr. Winchester,” Cas reminds him.

 

“Then ten,” he growls. The image changes again, and this time it’s a picture of Cas, tied to their bed, back arched in a beautiful curve, tears streaming down his face while a pool of cum steadily dribbles from his cock. He’s momentarily thrown by the fact that Cas is crying, but then he remembers that that’s a still from one of the videos they’d taken of Dean ruining his angel’s orgasm. “N-nine,” he stutters.

 

“Very interesting,” Castiel muses. “The way you’re breathing and your elevated heart rate alone would lead me to believe that you were engaged in intercourse if I didn’t know any better, and yet, here you are and I’ve barely touched you yet. Are you usually this sensitive?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “O-only around you.” He blushes hard at the admission, but he can’t bring himself to take it back because it’s true. Cas makes him feel things he’s never felt before and just being around the angel and hearing his voice does strange and wonderful things to his body.

 

Cas lays a reassuring hand on his knee and smiles at his lover. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re the only client who has ever had this affect on me. I am finding it difficult to maintain a suitable level of professionalism. You could even say it’s _hard_ for me.” He makes a point of brushing his clothed cock against Dean’s thigh.

 

“God, Cas, you’re so _hard_ ,” he whispers. A black and white image of Castiel in the shower flashes across the screen and he smiles softly. He recognizes it from the days when their relationship had been brand-new and Dean had set about filming every little moment of their existence together, much to his angel’s amused annoyance. He remembers how hard his lover had blushed when he’d snapped the picture, and how shy he’d been afterwards. “Six,” he says. Cas is soft in the picture and there’s nothing particularly sexual about it, but to Dean, that’s part of its appeal. It’s just _Cas,_ pure, unfiltered Cas, and he loves it.

 

Another finger slips inside him and he moans. “Cas, please,” he begs. “’m so hard.”

 

“Well, you can’t come yet,” Cas says unapologetically. “You’re here for an overactive sex drive, and I generally only recommend orgasms for men like you if my they are extremely frustrated. Can you rate your sexual frustration on a scale of one to ten?”

 

Dean groans as he remembers the session when Cas had first introduced him to ‘The Scale.’ Cas had laid him out and taken _hours_ to build his frustration higher and higher and higher until he could barely function. The angel had explained each stage, what it looked like from the outside, what it felt like from the inside, and how long Dean could expect to wait for each number during an average scene. “Seven,” he says. Seven usually means an hour, and he can probably wait another hour, especially if-

 

“I think you’re a six,” Cas says, completely derailing Dean’s train of thought.

 

“No, no, Cas, please,” he begs. He starts to squirm and his heart begins to beat uncomfortably fast in his chest. “ _Please_.”

 

“Shh,” Cas soothes as he bends forward to give him a gentle kiss. “You know I’ll give you what you need, Dean. Just let me take care of you, okay?”

 

Dean draws in a shaky breath and tries to calm down. Cas always gives him what he needs, in the end, and always makes it so, so, so good for him, and always takes such good care of him afterwards.

 

“That’s it,” Cas coos. “So good for me, Dean. You’re always so good for me. Just take some deep breaths, in and out... Good, Dean.” He reaches down to hold Dean’s hand, and Dean just _melts_ into the table, relaxing completely and calming down entirely. “Are you ready to keep going now or do you need a few more minutes?”

 

“I’m ready,” Dean replies. He braces himself to feel Castiel’s fingers slide back in, but the angel just lays a hand on his thigh and smiles at him.

 

“It would be very helpful if you’d continue to rate the images on the screen, Mr. Winchester,” Cas says.

 

Dean forces himself to look away from his lover and whimpers at what he sees. An image of Cas pushing the very tip of a sound into his cock appears on the screen. “Mmm, nine.” He glances at Cas, whose eyes are glued to the screen, and grins. His lover is probably more worked up over the image than he’ll ever be because cock stuffing is Castiel’s favorite kink. Dean has never actually done it to him because he’s always been too afraid of hurting his lover, but Cas does it to himself all the time. He makes a mental note to bring up the topic of trying to sound Cas after the scene.

 

Castiel tears his eyes away from the picture and slides two fingers back in all at once. Dean jumps, but Cas just smiles and starts scissoring his fingers back and forth to stretch him open. “About how often does your boyfriend stimulate your prostate?” Castiel asks in a vaguely disinterested tone.

 

“Four or five times a week,” Dean replies.

 

Castiel gently rubs the area around Dean’s prostate and smirks at the way Dean yelps. “I can tell. Frequent prostate stimulation often causes submissive males to become more sensitive.”

 

Dean isn’t sure about the scientific validity of the angel’s claim, but right now he’s so turned on he’s willing to buy anything. “It’s... It’s my boyfriend, Doctor. He teases me so often and he makes me wait so _long_ to come and sometimes he gets me hard in the morning and then makes me wait all day to be touched, even when he _knows_ we have to go out later.”

 

Castiel hums sympathetically. “I think I’m beginning to see your problem in a different light. When I made my preliminary diagnosis, I was operating under the assumption that you were the dominant in your relationship. But you’re just a poor little subbie that doesn’t get to come until he’s begging for it, aren’t you?”

 

Dean nods. “My boyfriend is so mean to me, Doctor! He never lets me come until I’m hard and leaking and needy, and sometimes he won’t give me permission until I’m crying, and most of the time he keeps my hole all locked up with a tiny plug so I won’t pleasure myself with fake cocks.” It’s pretty far from the truth, but he knows that Cas won’t mind. Outside of their scenes, Cas rarely denies him anything and often uses his mojo to give him the gift of multiple orgasms, but they both enjoy it when he pretends that they’re in a 24/7 D/s relationship and that Dean is just a poor little sub whose holes are on lock-down and whose orgasms are few and far between.

 

“He doesn’t let you come very often, does he?” Cas coos.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Almost never! He plays with me and then he tells me to take a cold shower and he locks me right back up and I’m so _frustrated,_ Doctor, and all I wanna do is come, but he says that only good boys get to come and sometimes I try so hard to be good but it’s so _hard_ , especially when he says I can’t make any noise.”

 

Cas reaches up to fondle his balls and Dean moans happily because Cas is _finally_ getting somewhere. “These are so full, baby. You must be _desperate._ ”

 

Dean nods. “I am! Please, Cas, please, I wanna come, p-please!” He starts to pout because he knows that Cas can never resist when he does. Then Cas pulls gently on his sac in warning and he remembers that Cas can resist just _fine_ when he’s being his Dom.

 

“You’ll come when I say you can and not a minute sooner. Do you understand me? I’m going to bring you so much pleasure you’re going to be screaming my name, but you will. Not. Come. Understood?”

 

Dean shivers. “Yes, Sir.” He loves when Cas is firm with him because most of the time, Cas is a very gentle, loving Dom. “It’s what you need, Dean,” Cas had told him when he’d asked. Dean had insisted otherwise but Cas had just given him a smug look and Dean had relented because Cas knew him better than he knew himself and if Cas thought something was good for him, it generally was.

 

“Good. I’m going to massage your prostate now. Please tell me to stop when you feel yourself approaching your climax.” He presses his finger against Dean’s prostate and watches as his cock twitches against his stomach.

 

“More, Cas, please, more,” Dean begs. He’s so close, all he needs is a little more, for Cas to rub his sweet spot for just a second longer or for his lover to take hold of his cock and give him one or two firm strokes.

 

“Dean,” Cas warns.

 

Dean whimpers and tries to free his hands. He knows that Cas wants him to say that he’s close, wants him to tell him to stop, but Dean just wants to _come_ already and he’s so _hard_ and Cas has been teasing him for too long. He closes his eyes when Cas lays a hand on his stomach just above his leaking member. He knows it’s a way out, that all he has to do is move and brush the tip of his cock against Castiel’s hand and drive the angel’s finger a little deeper and he’ll be coming, that Cas will take care of him no matter what he decides and be proud of him for lasting so long. He’ll be disappointed in himself, though, if he disobeys, and besides, he wants, no, _needs_ , to be good for Cas. “Close,” he gasps out.

 

Castiel slides his fingers out and removes his hand in one quick motion and Dean sobs because he’s _so_ close, and he needs to come _so_ bad. “Please,” he begs. “Please, please, please, Cas, please, oh God, _please_!”

 

“You’re doing very well, Mr. Winchester. I just have one more test to perform and then we’ll be finished here.”

 

Dean drags in a trembling breath though his nose. They’re almost done, but almost done could mean anything from five minutes to an hour and he’s torn between never wanting this feeling to end and needing to come already. Then Cas unlocks his right hand and he looks up at him in confusion. “Wha?” He slurs. He knows he probably doesn’t sound very coherent, but Cas never expects him to be able to speak properly when he’s this desperate.

 

“Shh, the next test in an endurance test. We’re going to see how long you can stand certain elements of frustration.” He leans down to brush his lips against Dean’s temple in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. “You’re being so good for me, Dean,” he whispers. “Just be good a little while longer.”

 

Dean nods. “W-what do you need me to do?”

 

“Close your eyes, sweetheart,” Cas orders. Dean complies and Cas takes his lover’s free hand and wraps it around Dean’s cock.

 

“C-Cas!” Dean barely remembers to keep his eyes closed as he bucks desperately into his hand. It feels so good and all he needs is a little more friction and he’ll be coming and-

 

“Be still, Dean,” Cas says. Dean’s hips stop moving almost instantly and he smiles at his lover’s obedience. “For our first test, I want you to keep your eyes closed and just rest your hand here, touching yourself very lightly without moving your hand or thrusting your hips or stroking yourself.”

 

Dean whimpers. “Cas, I can’t, I can’t, please, I know I can’t!” He knows he won’t be able to resist the temptation of stroking himself and chasing the release he so desperately craves.

 

“Try. For me,” Cas says. “I know you can do it, Dean.”

 

Dean turns his head away and sobs. “I-I’ll try,” he promises.

 

Cas sits back to watch as Dean trembles and struggles to keep still. “Good.”

 

Dean tries to breathe and focus on anything and everything else other than the fact that there’s a hand on his cock and he’s not allowed to move or come or do much of anything besides wait for Cas to tell him to move. He’s so desperate and so needy and it _aches_. He can feel all that delicious tension and heat swirling in his belly, just begging to be released, but he forces himself to stay still for as long as he can. He starts to squirm after three minutes and gives in to the urge to move his hand after five.

 

“Put your hand behind your head,” Cas orders as soon as Dean begins to move.

 

Dean whines at the order but obeys anyway. He struggles a little as Cas gently straps his hand back to the table and then starts squirming in earnest because he’d just been free to touch himself, to stroke himself, wrap a hand around his cock and make himself come, but he hadn’t and now he’s at Castiel’s mercy yet again. “Nnng, Cas, please!” He tries to rock his hips, to get some friction or to find something to fuck himself with, _anything,_ but all he finds is empty air. “Cas, Cas, please!”

 

“Shh, we’re going to do one last test, Dean. I’m going to put something very soft a few inches above your cock and I want you to try to rub against it. I want you to get to the very edge and then stop, okay?”

 

Dean nods desperately. He’s not sure he can do it, not sure he can bring himself right to the edge and then _stop,_ but he’s not sure it matters anymore because they’re almost at the end of their session anyway. “Please, Cas, please,” he begs. It’s the only thing he _can_ say, and he hopes that Cas will interpret it as assent because he doesn’t think he can find the presence of mind to actually say ‘yes’ right now.

 

“Keep your eyes closed, Dean,” Cas orders, hoping to hide the slight hitch in his voice. His entire plan depends on Dean’s ability to obey until he’s ready for his lover to see what he’s letting him rub against. He quietly positions the object above Dean’s cock. “Go ahead and rub yourself against it, Dean. You’ll have to lift your hips a little bit.”

 

Dean starts bucking wildly as soon as Cas gives the order. He groans when his cock meets something soft and fluffy and tingly all at the same time. He wants to ask the angel what it is, what could possibly feel so good against his aching length, but it just comes out as a garbled moan.

 

“Mmm, Dean, r-remember to stop when you’re close,” Cas says breathlessly. Dean groans at the way his lover moans because if there’s one thing he wants more than an orgasm right now, it’s for Cas to find him beautiful.

 

Dean already _is_ close, but he can’t seem to stop his hips. Whatever it is that Cas is letting him rub against, it feels _so_ good, but then Cas actually _whimpers_ and he remembers that right now, he belongs to Castiel body, mind and soul. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to stop moving.

 

“Dean,” Cas breathes. The softness follows him and actually wraps around his cock and he’s not sure how to stops himself from coming right then and there, but he does. “Open your eyes,” Cas whispers. Dean does, and what he sees is almost, _almost_ enough to make him come. Cas is standing over him, wings out, and the very tip of one of them is wrapped around his cock. His lover is flushed and hard and panting and completely and utterly beautiful. “Come for me, Dean.”

 

Dean is helpless but to obey and comes with a strangled sob as he arches off the table. Castiel’s wing strokes him through it and he whimpers because he’s never felt anything so _perfect_ before. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” he moans.

 

“Dean!” Castiel shouts as Dean comes on his wing, hot and wet and perfect. A wave of pleasure crashes through him as the feeling of Dean’s cum dripping down his wing and he reaches down to stroke himself to his much-awaited orgasm. He doesn’t even bother to take off his thong and instead just palms himself through the fabric and comes with three quick flicks of his hips. He lets himself enjoy the afterglow for a few short moments before undoing the straps holding his lover to the exam table and lifting Dean into his arms.

 

Dean starts to squirm as soon as Cas lifts him, because all he really wants to do is sleep. “Where are you taking me?” He demands.

 

Cas laughs quietly. “Relax, Dean. There’s a bed and some supplies in the next room. I’m going to take care of you now.” He knows that Dean sometimes just wants to sleep after a scene, but he’d already made that mistake once and now he knows that if he doesn’t insist on taking care of Dean at least a little before allowing him to nap, Dean will wake up depressed and anxious.

 

“Wanna sleep,” Dean mumbles as they cross the threshold into an adjacent room.

 

“I know, sweetheart. You can close your eyes and rest if you want, but you can’t fall asleep just yet, okay?” He sets Dean down on the bed and retrieves some wet washcloths from a heater he’d purchased specifically for these occasions. “You were so good for me, Dean,” he praises as he begins to wipe down his lover’s body. “I’m so proud of you for being so good for me, love. But then again, you’re always good for me. So obedient. So eager to please. I know I was a little hard on you today, but you did so well.” He folds the washcloths away for later washing after he deems Dean sufficiently clean. After Dean’s nap, they’ll take a shower together, but he knows that the human always hates to wake up sticky.

 

Dean smiles a little at the praise. His mind is still pleasantly foggy from his orgasm and while he’d still rather be sleeping, he sort of wants Cas to keep going.

 

Cas presses the tip of a bottle to Dean’s lips. He makes his own energy drink for Dean to consume after each scene because he doesn’t approve of the added ingredients in most human-manufactured beverages. He uses pure vitamins and minerals and flavors the drink with real fruit juices extracted from fresh, organic strawberries and peaches, and he doesn’t add any additional sugar or coloring. He knows that Dean thinks it’s a little humiliating to drink from a bottle, but he knows that his lover doesn’t have the energy to sit up enough to drink from a glass and this is the only way he can get him to drink without making a mess. Dean makes a small sound to indicate he’s done and Cas pulls the bottle away and sets it down on the nightstand. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” He asks.

 

Dean blushes a little and shakes his head. Cas smiles at his embarrassment. “I have the rubber bag here if you change your mind,” he says. Dean has never agreed to use it after a scene even if he does have to empty his bladder, and he’s only used it a few times during several multi-hour scenes when he was too deep in his headspace and too well-hydrated to say no. “Would you like something to eat?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Later,” he manages to say. He smiles because he’s pretty sure that Cas is going to cuddle him now, like he always does after he’s cleaned and hydrated him. His thoughts are confirmed when the angel curls up around him and nuzzles his neck in the way that always makes him shiver. “Mmm, Cas...”

 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about, Dean?” Cas asks kindly. He knows that Dean isn’t a big fan of talking after a scene, but he likes to make sure his lover is alright, especially since he’d needed to use his caution-word earlier.

 

Dean thinks for a minute. “Your wings,” he gasps, sitting up. “You... You... You let me...”

 

Cas gently pulls him back down onto the bed. “I know that you’ve dreamt about doing that before, Dean. About rubbing yourself to completion and coming on my wings. I’m not sure why you didn’t ask, but ever since the first time I accidently saw your dream, I’ve wanted the same thing. My wi-”

 

“Why were you in my dream to begin with?” Dean asks accusingly.

 

“I visit your dreams all the time,” Cas reminds him. “I was lonely and you were asleep, so I thought... But you were busy, so I left, but not before seeing... Well, you know.”

 

“Which one did you see?” Dean asks. He’s not too thrilled about Cas having seen that dream, but he did tell Cas that the angel was always welcome in his dreams when they’d first started dating.

 

“I just told you. The one were you were rubbing against my wings.”

 

“Yeah, but which one?” Dean regrets the words almost as soon as they’re out of his mouth; there had been no need to reveal that he’d had that dream numerous times and that he’d thought of fucking the angel’s wings every single time Cas took them out and asked him to groom them or straighten out a stray feather during the day or when his lover wanted him to play with them during sex.

 

“So you’ve had more than one dream about using my wings like that? Interesting.”

 

Dean winces. “Don’t say ‘using.’ That makes it sound, I don’t know, blasphemous or something. That’s why I didn’t ask. You’re an angel, Cas. It’s bad enough that you’re stuck on Earth because of me. I shouldn’t want to fuck your wings, and I certainly have no right to ask you to let me.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I stay here because I want to, and because I love you, and because you are my home and there is no place else I’d rather be? And besides, I... I’m happy that you have those thoughts about my wings. They are the only part of my true form you’ve ever seen and I am pleased that you find them – find _me_ attractive.” He shrugs.

 

Dean twists his body to face Cas. “You couldn’t have chosen a better vessel if you’re tried, Cas, but you know that that’s not why I love you. I love you for _you,_ for the angel inside. And most of what makes you attractive isn’t what’s on the outside. I met Jimmy and he didn’t do a damn thing for me and... Wait. Is... Is he still _in_ there?”

 

Cas rolls his eyes. “Of course not. I found a way to separate his soul from this body several years ago. He’s in Heaven now.”

 

Dean breathes a tiny sigh of relief. “Good.” He snuggles up against Cas and lets himself enjoy his lover’s warmth for a while before speaking. “So I can maybe do that again? You know... Touch your wings? Like that?”

 

Cas smiles. “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean bites his lip as he thinks of how to phrase what he wants to say next. “Hey, Cas?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“Remember that picture you showed me, the one with the sound?”

 

Castiel tenses up just a little bit. “Did it make you uncomfortable?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, no... It’s just... Remember how you wanted me to try doing it to you? Like, _really_ wanted it? And I said no? And you said that if I ever changed my mind, to let you know?”

 

Cas swallows hard. “Dean, you know that no matter how much I wanted something, I’d never pressure you into doing anything if you weren’t completely comfortable with it,” he says, even though he really hopes that Dean is going to tell him he’s changed his mind and will reconsider it.

 

“I know... I just... I really want to try it. For you. I know how much you enjoy it, and I know that things like that are a hundred times hotter when someone else does them for you, and... Yeah.” A sudden wave of embarrassment overcomes him and he buries his face in Castiel’s shoulder.

 

Cas smiles softly and holds Dean tighter. “We can talk about that more later, okay? For now, I just want you to think about yourself. We can talk a little more, or you can take a nap, or we can both just lay here quietly and cuddle,” he offers.

 

Dean melts into his lover’s embrace. “Thanks, Cas,” he whispers.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas says. “So much.”

 

Dean’s heart warms at the words. “I love you more,” he counters.

 

“Not possible,” Cas replies. “I love you more than anything else in the universe.”

 

Dean giggles, though he won’t admit it later. “Night, Cas.”

 

Castiel’s arms tighten around him. “Sleep well, Dean.”


End file.
